bendy_and_the_ink_machinefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Файл:BENDY AND THE INK MACHINE SONG (Build Our Machine) LYRIC VIDEO - DAGames
Текст :They have sent you a letter, :To come back home to play, :But to your dismay :This isn't your day :For the happy fun time :Has begun to fade :Watch as we reanimate :Our corpses you abandoned :We're dismantled :We're mishandled :But we won't be skipped and swayed :Trapped within these walls :You left our souls to drip away :The ink decays :The walls at bay :But the reckoning has come today :You say :Borris has no guts 'cause you :Replaced it with mechanical strain :We've been tortured :But we move forward :This disorder kills your day :I am alive! :Immortalized :You're the creator :You traitor :Hey! :There's no vaccine :To cure our dirty needs :For now you must :Build up our machine :You die tonight :Tonight :Build up our machine :You die tonight :Tonight :Build up our machine :You die tonight :Tonight :So you found all the pieces :To initiate the pain :Our venom stains :The night remains :But the ending is always just the same :No gain :Nod your head to the beat of death :As you draw your last eternal breath :Sensations :Of an invasion :Start to course right through your veins :You say we have no brains :We're just cartoons for your portrayal :To tell some tale about a boat and sail :But sure this inevitably unveils the fail :Splashes of eternal hate :Will flood the floor and clean your slate :Now we're the tools :And you're the fool :Our nightmare dominates :I am alive! :Immortalized :You're the creator :You traitor :Hey! :There's no vaccine :To cure our dirty needs :For now you must :Build up our machine :You die tonight :I am alive! :Immortalized :You're the creator :You traitor :Hey! :There's no vaccine :To cure our dirty needs :For now you must :Build up our machine :You die tonight :Tonight :Build up our machine :You die tonight :Tonight :Build up our machine :You die tonight :I am aware :That your soul is now divine :We care to not toil :With unbroken chains :So don't toil with ours :Like he did to our shining stars :So prepare for adventure :We're a whole new creature :From the darkest side :You can't take away the pain we feel :Created as monsters :That come to life :Come back to life! :So you've come to the end now :Alive but dead inside :The heart beats loud :You've joined our crowd :We are but punished serpentines :Your life with him was fun :But now the terror's only just begun :Now come with me :And you will see :We're a new born cyanide! :I am alive! :Immortalized :You're the creator :You traitor :Hey! :There's no vaccine :To cure our dirty needs :For now you must :Build up our machine :You die tonight :I am alive! :Immortalized :You're the creator :You traitor :Hey! :There's no vaccine :To cure our dirty needs :For now you must :Build up our machine :You die tonight :Tonight :Build up our machine :You die tonight :Tonight :Build up our machine :You die tonight! Категория:Видео